Psychopath
by Uchiha nii-chan
Summary: Naruto in this chapters...... siapa selanjutnya? RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Vlo Uchiha

***Psychopath***

Angin berhembus kencang malam ini, memainkan helai helai rambut merah jambu seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk di sebuah atap, memandang langit bertaburan bintang dengan bulan sebagai pendampingnya.

"Haaaa …. Siapa lagi ya, yang bisa menemaniku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, karena memang disana tidak ada oranglain selain dirinya sendiri tentunya.

Tak lama setelah itu, gadis itu pun pergi. Pergi dengan sebuah senyum mengerikan tersungging di wajah cantiknya walaupun hal itu tebias dengan kelamnya malam.

"Tunggu aku! Aku akan segera datang! haha" katanya sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

***

Sakura-gadis tadi sekarang telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah atau bisa disebut mansion karena saking luasnya rumah itu. dengan langkah santai ia masuk kedalam, berdiri di depan pintu dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama dengan sesuatu digenggamannya. Hingga pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok tampan Uchiha bernama Itachi.

Wajah Itachi terlihat heran melihat seorang gadis, berambut merah jambu tengah berdiri di depan pintu mansionnya sambil menunduk, yang otomatis wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh poninya.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi

"……." Sakura diam tak menjawab

"Hei!" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu gadis di depannya, sebelum sempat tubuh itu tersentuh, tangan lain menahannya. Tangan Sakura. Sakura mendongak, menampakkan senyum manis andalannya.

'manis' itulah hal yang terlintas di pikiran Itachi saat melihat gadis di depannya tersenyum.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura" kata Sakura tiba tiba, mengagetkan Itachi yang yang masih terbengong

"Ehh… Ah ya! Ada perlu dengan sia-" 'Jlebb' sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah belati telah menancap di dada kiri sang Uchiha itu, mengalirkan darah segar dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit. "Uhhh- " erang Itachi kesakitan.

"A-ppa ya-ng k-kau lak-" 'Crashhhhhh' dan lubang di dada kiri sang Uchiha itu makin membesar setelah belati itu ditarik paksa ke arah bawah, menambah kerusakan dalam tubuh Itachi. Memuncratkan darah yang lebih banyak, menodai wajah, baju dan rambut merah jambu sang gadis menjadi merah, merah pekat, warna alami dari darah, darah seorang Uchiha.

"s-siapa k-kau… Ukkhhh-" tanya Itachi, cairan merah pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura memandang Itachi dengan senyum manisnya, "aku? Sakura. Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura.

"Arghhttttttttt" dalam satu tarikan, belati itu telah terlepas dari tubuh Itachi. Menimbulkan bunyi teriakan yang manis bagi telinga Sakura. sekaligus menghentikan nafas dan denyut nadi Itachi Uchiha dalam waktu bersamaan. Mengakhiri hidupnya.

Angin berembus makin kencang di malam itu, membuat sakura menggigil

"Dingin!" kata Sakura "Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura kemudian pada sesosok tubuh yang tersungkur tak bernyawa dibawahnya "……." Itachi tak menjawab "Oh, ya! aku lupa, ayo aku bantu!" katanya,

Sakura masuk ke dalam dengan santai. Satu tangannya menarik kerah baju Itachi, membuat tubuh itu terseret. menapakkan warna merah darah dilantai yang dilaluinya. Sakura memasuki sebuah kamar dengan nuansa gelap, masih dengan 'bawaannya'.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya tubuh itu berhasil dibaringkan di sebuah kasur di kamar itu, diselimutinya tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Selamat tidur, tunggu aku ya? sayang!" kata sakura, dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir yang sudah mulai membiru milik Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan senyum mengerikan miliknya.

"Temanku bertambah!" gumamnya

***

**Sakura PoV.**

_Dear Dairy,_

_ Aku senang sekarang, temanku bertambah lagi. apalagiorang ini wajahnya tampan, haha. setelah orang tuaku, sekarang pemuda tampan Uchiha. Besok siapa ya? aku ingin banyak teman disana, aku tak mau sendirian, nanti aku kesepian lagi. Hehe, menurutmu siapa lagi yang harus menemaniku? Ino? Atau Tenten? Hemm.._

_ Kapan ya? aku akan menyusul mereka, mungkin sebentar lagi. penyakit HIV-AIDS ternyata tak buruk juga. hehe. Terimakasih untuk orang orang yang telah menularkannya padaku, sepertinya mungkin nanti kalian juga akan menemaniku bukan? Haha. Kutunggu kalian. Ckckck. Aku harus balas kalian karena telah menikmati tubuhku tanpa izin._

_ Oke deh, kayaknya segitu dulu, aku mau mandi nih. Tubuhku penuh darah Uchiha sekarang, haha. Uchiha memang berbeda! Bahkan jeritannya pun indah! _

_Dah! BESOK AKAN KUCARI TEMAN YANG LEBIH BANYAK_

**End Sakura PoV.**

***T*B*C***

**Gaje? Emang!, Aneh? Banget!, Alay? So Pasti!, REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Psychopath**

**Sai PoV.**

Aku rasa malam ini ada yang berbeda, aku merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri. Entah karena dingin atau apa tapi yang jelas, setelah aku dengar tentang kematian Itachi, seniorku dulu. Apa lagi cara pembunuhannya yang tidak wajar membuatku makin merinding, coba bayangkan, dibunuh di depan pintu dengan belati tertancap di dada kiri, kemudian diseret sampai menuju ke kamar. Uhhh- memikirnya pun bisa membuatku merasa mual

Aku rasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpaku kali ini, mungkin itu yang membuatku tak bisa tidur sekarang. aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku, rasanya sungguh tak tenang. Yang kulihat diberanda kamarku pun hanya awan awan hitam bergulung di langit, dan lapangan hijau luas yang terlihat mengerikan, suara srigala dan burung hantu kudengar, wajar sih ini kan sudah mau jam 11 madam, apalagi letak apartemenku yang menjauhi keramaian, membuat sepi suasana

'ttttttiiiiiiittttt ttttttttiiitttttttttt' hapeku berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk baru disana. Kulihat layar hapeku, melihat untuk memastikan siapa yang mengirimi aku pesan jam segini, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Ino, pacarku.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu, Sai" kira kira begitulah isi pesan itu. Setelah itu, kau tau lah, senyum tersungging di wajah pucatku. Malam ini adalah malam Minggu, dan seperti biasa, Ino selalu datang untuk menjadi objek lukisanku, kenapa malam? Tentu saja karena aku dan dia akan menghabiskan malam bersama. Ah ya aku lupa bilang kalau aku ini adalah seorang pelukis yang cukup terkenal. Lukisanku selalu bisa membuat orang lain berdecak kagum hanya dengan melihatnya, Thanks for God.

**End Sai PoV. **

'ting tong!' bunyi bel mengagetkan Sai yang tengah menikmati angin malam di beranda kamarnya, dengan cepat dia turun ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu 'Pasti Ino' pikirnya.

Sai membuka pintu, medapati seorang gadis berambut pink disana. Dan ia tahu siapa itu, dia Sakura. Haruno Sakura. teman se-SMA-nya dulu, sekaligus sahabat dari pacarnya, Ino.

"Sakura?" tanya Sai memastikan

"Hai Sai!" jawab Sakura, sambil tersenyum melambaikan tangannya

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sai

"emmm- boleh aku masuk dulu Sai?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sai "Silahkan!" dan mereka pun masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

***

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sai to the point setelah mereka masuk kedalam

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi teman lama!" jawabnya santai, suasana menjadi hening setelahnya, membuat Sai merinding sendiri. Apalagi tadi sekilas dia melihat senyum mengerikan diwajah gadis di depannya itu 'Mungkin cuma ilusi' pikirnya

"Sai?" Sakura mulai berbicara, mengagetkan Sai yang masih melamun di depannya

"Ah, ya! ada apa?" tanya Sai

"Apa pendapatmu tentang….. kematian?" tanya Sakura datar dengan tatapan kosong. Sai heran untuk beberapa waktu, heran dengan pertanyaan mantan pacarnya itu. butuh waktu beberapa lama hingga Sai dapat mencerna perkataan Sakura 'Kematian' dan kata itu membuat dia benar benar merinding, perasaannya pun makin tak enak sekarang 'ada apa ini?' batin Sai

"Kematian bagiku? Emmmmmmmm- Mungkin kehilangan tangan! Kau tau kan? Aku pelukis, kalau aku tak mempunyai tangan, maka habis sudah hidupku" jawab sai setelah beberapa lama diam. Perlahan senyuman manis Sakura muncul "Begitukah?" tanyanya kemudian, Sai hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku lihat tanganmu?" tanya Sakura tiba tiba, masih dengan senyum manis yang menurut Sai sekarang sangatlah ganjil. Dengan ragu ragu Sai menyodorkan kedua tangannya kearah Sakura.

"Buat ap-" "Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttt" belum sempat Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya, kedua tangannya telah terlebih dulu dipatahkan Sakura, tanpa ampun bagai mematahkan benda mati menyisakan sakit yang tak tertahankan pada diri Sai mendendangkan bunyi 'Crttttakk' keras, menandakan patahnya tangan sang pelukis. Masih dengan senyumnya Sakura mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah belati, belati yang telah menembus jantung Itachi Uchiha kemarin malam.

"Kau tau Sai? Ada tiga hal yang diperlukan untuk menjadi seorang pelukis" Sakura memulai perbincangannya dengan Sai "Satu! Tangan" 'Crtttttakk' Sakura menginjak pergelangan tangan Sai yang terkulai di lantai, mengakibatkan tangan itu benar benar hancur sekarang.

Dengan sebelah tangannya Sakura mengangkat wajah Sai, terlihat air mata turun dari mata itu. "Dua! Mata" 'Jleeebb' 'Arrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!' kini tertancap lah sebuah belati di mata sebelah kanan milik Sai, hal itu cukup untuk membuat Sai buta, mungkin untuk selamanya. Sai sudah tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang, rasa sakit yang ia rasa mungkin sudah sampai pada batasnya. Air matanya tercampur dengan darah dari matanya sendiri sekarang. Kukira dia tak kan bisa membuka matanya lagi.

Masih dengan senyum manisnya, Sakura mencabut belati itu dari mata Sai dengan kasar, menggenggamnya erat. bersiap menancapkannya pada daerah lain dari tubuh sang pelukis.

"Dan yang ketiga! Otak" "Crrrrraashhhhhhh" dengan tertancapnya belati itu diatas kepala Sai, berakhirlah pula kehidupan sang pelukis itu. kali ini tanpa suara jeritan memilukan, mencipratkan darah merah segar di wajah Sakura.

"Karya terakhir sang pelukis muda, Sai! Lantai Merah Penuh Darah!" Sakura bergumam, dengan cepat mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sai, memberikan ciuman terakhir di bibir penuh darah milik Sai "Tunggu aku! Sayang!"

***

**Ino PoV.**

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di halaman rumah milik Sai, dengan langkah pelan aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu-itu memang kebiasaanku. Saat ku masuk, yang kulihat hanyalah darah, Sai! Dan… Sakura?

"Karya terakhir sang pelukis muda, Sai! Lantai Merah Penuh Darah!" kudengar Sakura menggumamkan itu, dan yang kulihat setelah itu adalah, Sakura yang mencium Sai dan bergumam "Tunggu aku! Sayang"

Perlahan, air mataku mulai mengalir. Tubuhku bergetar, ketakutan, ketakutanlah yang kurasa sekarang, "Sai.." kataku cukup keras meski dengan suara parau, membuat Sakura menoleh kearahku, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan darah, darah pacarku yang terbujur kaku disana, darah Sai.

Sakura mulai mendekatiku, setelah terlebih dahulu mencabut sebuah belati yang menancap di atas kepala Sai, dia tersenyum. Senyum manis namun mengerikan bagiku sekarang, senyum yang berbeda dengan senyum seorang Haruno Sakura, Sahabatku dulu.

"Hai Ino? Mau menyusul pacarmu?" tanyanya 'Deg!' perasaan tak enak mulai merambat pada diriku setelah itu. "Sai…" kataku dengan suara tercekat "K-kau! Aapakan dia?" tudingku memberanikan diri, Sakura sama sekali tak menanggapinya, dia masih terus mendekatiku. Membuatku semakin takut dan gemetar.

"Membunuhnya!" kudengar ia menggumamkan itu, aku merasa…. sangat hancur. 'Sai .. Sai .. Sai ..' itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang. Tanpa basa basi lagi aku keluar dari rumah itu, berusaha lari dari Sakura dan Sai ..

**End Ino PoV.**

***

Ino terus menjauh dari tempat itu, berlari secepat yang ia bisa, hingga ia tersandung sebuah batu, membuatnya jatuh terbaring di tengah jalan yang sepi, air matanya terus mengalir, bibirnya tak henti henti menggumamkan nama Sai, bahkan ia tak sadar ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang menuju kearahnya. Dan "Crrrrrrraasssshhhhhh" kepalanya hancur terlintas truk yang mungkin tak melihatnya disana, hanya kepalanya. semua isi kepalanya hancur berhamburan keluar. Menimbulkan kesan jijik kepada siapapun yang melihatnya. Bahkan kau bisa melihat otaknya sekarang, tak ada lagi wajah cantik milik seorang artis bernama Yamanaka Ino, yang ada hanyalah tubuh dengan kepala yang hancur milik Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura datang dari kejauhan masih dengan belati digenggamannya, melihat pemandangan di depannya membuat dia mengeluarkan air matanyanya, dia menangis dan belati dalam genggamannya pun terjatuh tergeletak di jalan.

"Ino…" katanya seakan tak percaya "Teganya kau!" lanjutnya. Sakura mulai menghapus air matanya, berdiri dan mengambil belatinya kembali "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Ino! Kebaikanmu padaku selama ini! Dan juga kau, yang tak membiarkanku untuk menghabisi mu dengan tanganku sendiri!" 'Crrrrooottt' sepatu berhak tinggi Sakura menginjak wajah Ino yang sudah tak berbentuk, tanpa perasaan meninggalkan tubuh Ino begitu saja, masih dengan Senyum mengerikan miliknya "Temanku bertambah lagi!" gumamnya

***

**Sakura PoV.**

_Dear Dairy_

_ Hari ini aku mendapat teman lagi, seorang pelukis dan artis. Haha, disana pasti ramai sekarang, aku jadi ingin cepat cepat menyusul,_

_ Kau tau, aku benci Ino sekarang! Kenapa sih mati duluan sebelum aku membunuhnya, kan sayang aku ga bisa denger jeritannya, jeritan kematian seorang artis sepertinya akan indah, tapi ya sudahlah. Bagaimana menurutmu? Siapa lagi yang harus menemaniku? Ah aku bingung._

_ Sudah ya, aku lelah sekarang. Hehe! _

_Dadah_

**End Sakura PoV.**

*T*B*C*

Makin gaje critana, eia author buka rekuesan -?- yang akan jadi teman Sakura selanjutnya, plus cara kematiannya tentunya, tapi harus SADIS. Hah-

Review bales lewat PM aj, buat yang ga log in,, gomen!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje aneh tak bermutu, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata berkepanjangan*lebay

***

Sakura menyisir rambutnya, berdiri di depan sebuah cermin berukuran besar dengan sisir yang cukup unik digengamannya. Dia menyisir rambutnya dalam kesunyian malam, ditemani oleh alunan alunan melodi alam yang terdengar misterius, bahkan menyeramkan. Suara burung hantu dari pohon tak berdaun dibelakan rumah itu dan lolongan srigala yang entah dari mana tak henti hentinya terdengar, menemani malamnya yang memang selalu dalam kesunyian.

Kilauan kecil terlihat melalui pantulan cermin dihadapannya. Sesuatu di atas meja rias di pojok kamar itu menarik perhatiannya. Dengan sesegera mungkin ia menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi dan berjalan dengan lambat menhampiri arah meja rias

Sesampainya di depan meja rias tadi, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil benda kecil yang ia lihat berkilau takecil tadi. Sebuah cincin, cincin perak dengan tiga buah berlian kecil yang menambah keindahan atasnya. Diamatinya benda itu dengan mata emeraldnya untuk beberapa saat, sesaat sebelum ia memakainya.

Kali ini, diperhatikannya jari jari tangannya sendiri, melihat keindahan cincin perak tadi yang kini terpasang manis di jari manisnya sendiri. Memikirkan suatu hal yang mungkin penting. Sampai sekelebat bayangan muncul di pikirannya. Membuat ia tersenyum senang.

"Aku datang!" gumamnya

***

Sakura mulai memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah, sebuah rumah yang ia ketahui sebagai milik sahabat terbaiknya. Uzumaki Naruto. Pekarangan yang bisa dikatakan besar namun sangat terawat, berbagai tanaman hias berada disana. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh tempat di pekarangan itu. Hingga pandangannya mengangkap sesosok yang ia kenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Yang tengah terduduk di bangku panjang di pekarangan itu. penerangan di sana memang kurang-karena tak ada cahaya lain selain dari bulan, tapi ia yakin bahwa sosok itu memang Naruto. Sahabatnya dulu.

Sakura memandangi sosok itu di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. sekelebat memori masa lalunya kembali berputar dalam pikirannya, masa lalu yang ia lalui bersama sahabatnya, Naruto dan …. Sasuke-cintanya. Ekspresinya menunjukan kesedihan dan …. Kekecewaan mungkin?

"Sakura?" Suara familiar mengagetkan Sakura dari alam pikirannya. Membuat dia kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ekspresi yang tadi ditunjukanpun sudah berganti.

"Naruto" balasnya dengan suara kecil-yang bahkan tak terdengar.

ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto-yang sekarang tengah berdiri di tempatnya berada tadi. Setelah sampai di depannya, dengan segera dipeluknya tubuh kekar sahabatnya itu, melepas kerinduan yang ia rasa. Naruto yang tadinya kaget dan heran, hanya tersenyum lembut setelah ia benar benar yakin orang yang memeluknya ini adalah Sakura. dia pun membalas pelukan Sakura. membiarkan tubuh orang yang paling ia sayangi berada dalam pelukannya untuk beberapa lama.

Mereka berada pada posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto yang cengengesan kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hehe, sebenarnya ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang memang tak mengerti dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, walaupun ia senang diperlakukan seperti itu, tetap saja ada sesuatu berbeda yang ia rasakan. Ini ….. tak biasa.

Sakura yang ditanya hanya mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku kangen padamu tau!" katanya manja.

"Haha- kau ini! Aku juga kangen padamu Sakura!" kata Naruno membalas perkataan Sakura, dan memeluk tubuh Sakura –lagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum hambar.

Untuk beberapa lama, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka hanya duduk dalam diam hingga Sakura dengan segera melepaskan cincin perak dari jari manisnya, menarik perhatian Naruto yang sedari tadi tertuju pada bulan diatas mereka.

" Kau masih ingat ini? " ujar Sakura penuh pengharapan. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia bahkan masih ingat berapa dan di mana cincin itu dibelinya, bahkan ia masih tetap mengingat dengan baik bagaimana usahanya untuk mendapatkan cincin perak itu.

" Kau masih menyayangiku? " dari dulu Naruto memang menyayangi Sakura-bahkan lebih dari itu dia… Mencintai Sakura. sampai sekarang _maybe?_

" Kau pernah bilang mau melakukan apa pun untukku… bukan? " tanya Sakura lagi, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, karena memang dulu dia pernah berjanji " Apapun untukmu! "

Sakura menutup matanya sejenak, menikmati semilir angin segar-tanpa bau amis darah yang biasa ia hirup." Kalau begitu! Aku ingin kau menelan ini!" ucapnya. Disodorkannya cincin perak tadi kearah Naruto yang terdiam.

" A-apa? " Naruto benar benar tak mengerti, sahabat didepannya ini benar benar…. Berubah? 'Apa aku salah dengar ya?' batinnya.

" Aku memintamu menelan ini! " Sakura mengulangi perkataannya dengan nada pasti. Membuat Naruto benar benar kaget sekarang. suara burung-yang entah burung apa terdengar dari atas langit madam, membuat Naruto makin ketakutan.

" T-tapi- " "Kau sudah berjanji Naruto!" Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto yang belum selesai. 'Glek' Naruto menelan ludah, perasaan tak enak mulai merambat dirinya 'Apa apaan ini?' batinnya. Dengan ragu ragu dan tangan yang bergetar hebat Naruto menerima cincin itu. memang ukurannya tak sebegitu besar, tapi kalo menelannya? Ukh-. Naruto mencuri pandang kearah Sakura dengan takut takut, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyuman dari gadis didepannya seakan mengatakan 'Semuanya akan baik baik saja'. Membuat Naruto menelan ludah-lagi ' Glek '

Setelah melamun cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto …

"Apapun untukmu Sakura!" 'Glek' dan sekarang cincin itu benar benar telah masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam tubuh Naruto. memang butuh beberapa waktu agar cincin itu bisa melewati tenggorokan Naruto tapi toh akhirnya masuk juga. dengan Naruto yang terlihat pucat pasi tentunya.

" S-sudah " katanya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum puas. Membenarkan posisi duduknya agar mengenakkan untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto

"Sekarang tutup matamu!" Ujar Sakura-lagi. Naruto yang memang tak mengetahui apapun, menurut dan menutup matanya. Dan sesaat kemudian bibir Sakura telah menyatu dengan bibir Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan sensasi di bibirnya, membuka mata. Dia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan heran, perasaan tak enak mulai dia rasakan kembali. Namun perasaan itu hanya sekejap. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto pun mulai menutup matanya kembali ikut merasakan sensasi ciuman dari Sakura-nya itu.

Suara suara aneh tertangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto, membuatnya makin bergidik.

***

Tangan Sakura yang bebas mulai terangkat kearah leher Naruto, 'menyentuhkan' belatinya di leher Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat seakan tak percaya. 'Sakit' ia bahkan bisa merasakan setiap tetes darah yang mengucur dari sana. Walaupun hanya satu sayatan namun sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto untuk berteriak kesakitan, bahkan untuk menuju ke alam akhirat.

"hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm-" Naruto berteriak tertahan, merasakan rasa sakit yang bahkan tak tertahankan. Bahkan ia pun menggigit bibir bawah Sakura. Sakura yang kesakitan melepas ciumannya dan melayangkan Belati di tangannya secara refleks dan sukses menembus leher Naruto, Membuat tubuh itu terjatuh dari kursi taman dan menghabisi nyawanya di waktu bersamaan.

Darah menetes deras ke rumput hijau di bawahnya saat Sakura mencabut paksa belatinya, memberikan bercak bercak merah pekat yang sangat kontras dengan hijaunya rumput di sana. Bunga mawar putih yang mengelilingi mereka bahkan telah berubah warna dengan warna merahnya darah. Bulan yang tadinya bersinar terang pun mulai tertutupi awan hitam.

***

' Tes tes tes.. ' air hujan mulai turun dari atas langit, seakan ikut bersedih akan kepergian dari Uzumaki Naruto. Mengguyur tubuh Naruto, membersihkan darah dari tubuh itu. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit 'Hujan?' pikirnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil belatinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. tapi sesuatu hal menahannya 'cincin?'.

Sakura yang tadinya hendak pergi mulai menhampiri tubuh Naruto-lagi. ia mulai berjonkok disamping perut Naruto "Cincinku…." Katanya "Disini ya?" tanyannya entah pada siapa. Dan dengan satu ayunan tangan perut itu telah berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah ulah belati miliknya yang 'nakal'.

"Maaf ya… " dan dengan kata itu dia mulai mencabik pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto dengan belatinya bahkan tak jarang menimbulkan goresan di tubuh Naruto. dan Sekarang mayat itu bahkan tak mengenakan pakaiannya.

" Tapi aku harus mengambil cincin itu! " 'Jlebb' belati ditancapkan 'Sreeettttt' ditarik secara paksa menimbulkan luka memanjang yang terdapat tepat di atas perut Naruto, darah segar keluar dengan sendirinya. Dan sekali lagi 'Jlebb' belati ditancapkan 'Sreeettttt' ditarik secara paksa dan menimbulkan luka memanjang yang lain. dan sekarang tanda silang besar terdapat tepat di atas perut seorang Naruto Uzumaki, hasil karya seorang _Psychopath _gila, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai mengulurkan tangannya, memasukkan jari jari lentiknya kedalam tubuh mati Naruto melalui bekas luka memanjang yang membentuk huruf silang di atas perut Naruto-yang tadi dibuatnya. Jarinya mulai mengaduk aduk isi perut itu, berharap mendapatkan benda kecil yang ia cari, cincin.

" Inikah? " tanyanya, sambil menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Naruto, sebuah benda lunak ditariknya dari tubuh itu "susah" katanya, "srettttt" dan dipotongnya benda itu dengan belatinya dan sukses. Benda itu berhasil keluar walaupun tidak semuanya,

"Apa ini?" Sakura keheranan, dengan seksama diperhatikannya 'benda' itu. benda lunak yang cukup aneh, berwarna merah karena tercampur dengan darah- walaupun telah terguyur oleh hujan, benda itu tetap berwarna merah. "bukan ini!" dan 'benda' itu hancur karena genggaman Sakura yang terlalu keras. Sakura mulai memasukkan jari jari sebelah tangannya lagi, menelusuri isi perut Naruto yang telah mati, dan mengaduk aduk isinya -lagi-

***

Satu jam berlalu, Sakura terduduk lemas di atas ru,put dan terguyur hujan yang masih belum berhenti. Mungkin semua isi perut Naruto telah ia keluarkan, entah apa itu bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu, ginjal, usus dan 'benda benda' itu seakan terlihat sama bagi Sakura, dengan warna mereka yang sama. Merah. Terlupakan tergeletak diatas rumput hijau yang kini telah berubah warna. Berceceran disekitarnya dan sekitar tubuh kaku pemiliknya. Sekarang dicobanya membelah leher Naruto yang sebenarnya memang telah berlubang. 'mungkin disini' pikirnya. Ia mulai merobek kulit Naruto dengan belatinya. Menguliti tubuh itu hanya untuk mendapatkan benda kecil yang ia . sekarang tubuh Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah tinggal seperti kerangka yang belum tersusun isinya.

" Aku tak menemukannya! " ujarnya sedih sambil berdiri dan mengambil belatinya. Dia pun pergi dari pekarang rumah Uzumaki itu.

"Aku titip cincin itu!" gumamnya sebelum benar benar pergi, meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa milik sahabatnya dengan isi perut yang telah keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya. Senyum mengerikan miliknya tak diperlihatkannya kali ini.

***

_Dear Dairy_

_ Hari ini temanku bertambah lagi, aku senang dengan itu. mungkin aku berdosa telah melakukan semua ini, tapi … aku hanya ingin banyak teman di sana, aku tak mau sendiri, sendiri itu mengerikan, dan aku benci sendiri._

_ Membunuh ternyata menyenangkan ya?, aku sengguh menikmati saat saat seperti itu. haha_

_Cincin ku? Yah tak apalah, haha_

_Aku mau tidur ah, _

_Dadah! _

_ Haruno Sakura_

***TBC***

Makin gaje aja kali ini, --a??? maaf ya baru apdate! (emang ada yang nungguin ya?) haha salahkan saja komputerku yang rada gaje *ngeles! Haha. Gimana chap ini? Masih kurang sadis ya?-pundung!

Bales review ah :

**KoNan** : Sasuke ma Naruto? ini udah Naruto nya, satu porsi lagi nyusul ya! gimana? Masih kurang sadis ya? author emang tak bakat! TT3TT, makasih reviewnya, review lagi dong! Hehehe

**Naocchi** : iya, ini dia pesanan anda, harganya Rp. 5 jt rupiah dibayar tunai (ga nyambung*digeleng), mau tanya nih senpai! Happy Tree tuh film apaan? Kayak Happy Family ya? hehehe (oon*dilindes) makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya!

**shiNomori naOmi** : jangan marah marah atuh, ntar cepet tua loh! hehe, ini udah di update walaupun lama, kekekekekke. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya??

**Kurohana Sasuke** : makasih loh, kekekekekekeke. Review lagi ya??

**Nakamura Kumiko** : a…… author juga ga tau tuh -di serbu-, nanti kali yah. makasih saran ma reviewnya, review and sarannya yang lain ditunggu!

**Raiko Azawa** : hehehe, maklumi author yang oon. Ya, emang ada di rated T, hehehehe. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya??

**Ruki_ya** : Naruto ini, gomen kalo ga bikin Ruki merinding! Author emang ga bakat TT yang bikin Sakura kayak gitu! Hmmm (gaya mikir ala Sinichi Kudo) ga tau tuh! -dibekuin- hehehe, Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya??

**Sessio Momo** : waaiiii waiiii (ngikutin*ditempeleng) tttttttettttttttt ttttttttottttttttttt bukan Tenten, haha.(gaje) Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya??

**Airyuu no Uzumaki** : rekuesannya sudah sesuai harapan kah?? (kedip kedip*dimuntahin?), Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya??

**MayukaRui** : Senpai!!!!! Ahahaha, Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya?? kan udah janji –maksa*bawa bawa coklat*lemparin uang?-

Udah ah, makasih atas semua review…..

For the last….

Review, prenddd?*_*


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Psychopath

XXX

_Bila kau sedih, sayang_

_Ingat aku dalam pikiranmu_

_Bila kau takut, sayang_

_Dekap aku dalam mimpi malammu_

_Bila kau terluka, sayang_

_Tahan sakit dan sebut namaku_

_Dan bila kau percaya, sayang_

_Kau dan aku akan selalu bersama… selamanya …_

Sekelebat memori masa lalu hinggap di pikiran Sakura yang tengah melamun. Sekarang ini, ia begitu merindukan kehidupannya yang seperti dulu, kehidupan yang seperti remaja normal pada umumnya. Tanpa pembunuhan, darah, dan penyakit menjijikan seperti ini. Kadang kala ia merasa bahwa tuhan tak adil pada dirinya 'Kenapa harus aku?' itulah yang ada di pikirannya setiap saat, bahkan sampai saat ini jawaban dari pertanyaan itu pun belum di temuinya.

Diambilnya belatinya dari dalam laci meja. Diperhatikannya setiap ujung dari belatinya, tak lama kemudian mata emeraldnya membulat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ingatan ingatan akan orang orang yang telah dibunuhnya bermunculan di pikirannya setelah melihat belati itu "Aku … Pembunuh?" gumamnya dengan suara parau dan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan. 'Ayah, Ibu . . .' batinnya, membawanya ke ingatan masa lalunya.

**Flashback (Sakura PoV.)**

Aku diam di kamarku, mengurung diri. Obat obatan berserakan dilantai kamarku tak ku pedulikan. Sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak makan, Ibu yang menggedor gedor pintu pun aku biarkan. Wajahku semakin hari semakin pucat, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata mulai menebal. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah diam tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun selain melamun.

Ini hari ke empat, dan aku belum makan sama sekali. Perutku serasa kosong, tenaga pun tak ku miliki saat ini. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi, Frustasi akan penyakitku membuatku benar benar gila.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku yang semula, membuka laci dan mengaduk isinya berharap dapat mendapatkan sebuah benda tajam, dan belatilah yang aku temukan. Kuperhatikan belati itu, Sempat terfikir olehku untuk menggoreskan sisi tajam belati itu dengan pergelangan atau leher agar aku bisa cepat cepat mati.

"Jangan menyerah dan tersenyumlah!" perkataan seseorang terngiang di kepalaku sebelum itu, membuatku berfikir ulang untuk melakukan hal bodoh-mengakhiri hidup seperti itu.

Emosiku yang tadinya meluap luap mulai stabil. Dan sekarang aku benar benar merasa bodoh sempat berfikir hal yang paling bodoh huh?. 'Untuk apa aku mati jika mati itu menyakitiku dan orang lain?' setidaknya begitulah pemikiranku saat itu.

'Kriuuuk-' perutku berbunyi. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri seberapa keras kepalanya aku kalau aku juga manusia. Dan manusia memerlukan makan agar mempunyai energi bukan?.

Kulangkahkan kakiku, walaupun terasa lemas tetap ku paksakan, Lebih baik mati karena penyakit daripada mati karena kelaparan. 'Cklekk' ku buka pintu kamarku dan bergegas menuju dapur rumahku untuk sekedar mengisi perutku yang hampir tiga atau empat hari ini kosong. Walaupun waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tapi aku memang lapar saat ini dan ini tak bisa ditunda kan?

Kuturuni tangga. Badanku terasa semakin lemas, rasa rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan hah- seseorang tolong aku.

Aku mendengar suara ribut ribut dari arah dapur 'Suara ayah dan ibu!' batinku. Kutengokkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan di sana, sepertinya kedua orangtuaku sedang bertengkar. Namun sayang aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka ributkan. Karena merasa tak enak aku berniat akan pergi lagi menuju kamar. Namun sepertinya rasa penasaranku jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutku.

Kupaksakan kakiku melangkah lebih dekat untuk dapat sekedar mendengar pembicaraan mereka walupun rasanya sangat sulit.

"Ini semua salahmu yang tidak bisa menjaga anak, lihat! Dia sampai terjangkit penyakit menjijikan. Bikin malu keluarga!" 'Deg' perkataan ayah membuat hatiku mencelos 'Apa sebegitu memalukannya aku ini?' batinku. Tak terasa air mata mulai turun dari mata emeraldku tanpa aku sadari. Sekarang aku benar benar merasa … sendirian?

"Hhuh- ini juga salahmu-" 'Prang' 'Plak' terdengar bunyi benda pecah yang sepertinya gelas bersamaan dengan suara ditamparnya pipi Ibu yang kini memerah. "Dasar istri tak berguna!" emosi ayah semakin naik

"Lalu kau apa HAH?" sepertinya ibu pun mulai terbawa emosinya. Pertengkaran terus terjadi, sumpah serapah dan caci maki terus dikeluarkan oleh mereka, hah- entahlah. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sekarang. Kutundukkan kepalaku hingga poni poni yang lumayan panjang menutupi mataku. Pikiranku melayang layang

'Jika kau merasa sendirian, maka carilah teman!' Suara Uchiha terngiang lagi di pikiranku. Membuat aku tersenyum aneh aura tak enak memancar dari tubuhku. Yang aku inginkan saat itu hanya satu yaitu 'Mencari teman untuk menemaniku di akhirat'

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Aku mulai berjalan ke arah ayah dan ibuku yang masih bertengkar. Pisau dapur yang tergeletak di atas meja kuambil tanpa ragu.

Ayah dan ibu terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan putrinya yang tiba tiba. Mereka terlihat gugup sekarang. Apalagi setelah melihat pisau yang ada di gengamanku saat ini. "M-mau apa k-" 'Jleb' sebelum kalimat ayah selesai pisau dapur yang tadi aku pegang sudah melayang dan menembus wajah ayahku hingga tembus kebelakang kepalanya "Ayah, aku sedang tak ingin mendengar coletehanmu sekarang" kataku dengan suara datar. 'Brukk' tubuh itu terkulai di lantai menemani pecahan pecahan kaca dari gelas yang dibanting ayah tadi. Bagaimana dengan Ibu? Kulihat dia shock, tubuhnya bergetar hebat tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Kasihan.

Aku berjongkok dan aku cabut pisau yang menancap di wajah ayah dengan kasar, membuat darah itu terceceran kemana mana. Kudekati tubuh ibuku "Maaf Ibu, tapi aku butuh teman" 'Sreeeettttt' dan pisau itu pun kuayunkan, mengoreskan luka memanjang di wajah cantik ibuku membuat tubuh itu terkulai di lantai dapur. Tapi sepertinya ibuku masih bernafas dan untuk membuatnya berhenti aku menggunakan pisau yang tadi untuk menembus bahu kirinya dan menariknya paksa hingga di dada kirinya. Dan sepertinya kali ini ibuku memang benar benar telah mati.

XXX

Malam makin larut, tapi bulan masih bersinar terang ditemani berjuta juta bintang di langit. Aku memulai menggali lubang di pekarangan belakang rumahku untuk tempat peristirahatan terakhir ayah dan ibuku. Setelah selesai, aku masuk lagi ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil mayat ayah dan ibuku dengan cara apa? Tentu saja menyeretnya, tak mungkinkan kalau tubuh mereka berjalan dan masuk ke dalam lubang itu secara sendirinya?.

Walaupun cukup sulit membawa jasad mereka, akhirnya aku berhasil juga. dengan segera kugulingkan tubuh mereka berdua agar masuk ke dalam lubang yang aku buat tadi. Mungkin ini adalah saat terakhirnya aku dapat melihat mereka. Tapi bukan sedih yang kurasa, yang kurasa sekarang adalah kesenangan. Haha. Kurasa aku memang sudah benar benar gila sekarang.

"Selamat berdua duaan" kataku dengan senyum nakal yang terkembang di wajahku. Dan setelah itu, aku tutup lubang bersama jasad kedua orangtuaku itu dengan tanah.

Kutenggokkan kepalaku menghadap langit madam lalu tersenyum

"Mulai besok aku akan mencari teman!" gumamku entah pada siapa.

**End Flashback (End Sakura PoV.)**

"Hahh-" Sakura menarik nafas panjang, di ambilnya foto keluarganya dan dia pun tersenyum

"Ternyata aku memang pembunuh ya?" gumamnya sedih tapi pasrah.

"Happy Anniversary!" gumamnya lagi sesaat sebelum membantingkan figura tadi di lantai hingga pecah, terdengar bunyi "Braaakkkk" keras "I love my parent and I love you…. Sasuke!" gumamnya.

"Haha- for the next .. heum .. Hinata Hyuuga?" sekarang ekspresinya berubah bahagia seperti seorang anak mendapatkan permen.

XXX

Di Kepolisian Konoha.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjangnya tengah duduk di kursi kebanggaannya sebagai Kepala polisi, sendirian dalam kesunyian ruangan besarnya. Hingga seorang polisi wanita memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa gesa.

"Ada pembunuhan lagi?" tanya Neji-nama lelaki tadi dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ka arah gadis itu.

"I..iya! kali ini korban bernama Uzumaki Naruto, korban di bunuh dengan cara leher ditusuk dan isi perut dikeluarkan" katanya

"Begitu! segera selidiki dan laporkan padaku!" suara berat sang pemimpin terdengar sedikit bergetar membuat polisi wanita tadi keheranan. "Siap!" Tanpa diperdulikan rasa herannya, wanita itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan sang bos sendiri di dalam ruangannya.

Setelah wanita tadi pergi, barulah lelaki tadi membalikkan kursinya. Terlihat turunnya air mata dari mata lavendernya

"Hinata … Pasti sedih!" gumamnya sebelum menghapus air matanya itu.

**TBC**

Walah dalah! Makin gaje saja ini teh? Ahahaha-

For the Next Hinata Hyuuga, ada yang mau request cara kematiannya (dibantai)

Ah iya, author mau tanya menurut kalian siapa yang pantes nularin HIV-AIDS ke Sakura ya??? Pusing nih . . . (Author debleg) mau Kakashi? Ntar yang ada author malah dibantai lagi! menurut kalian siapa?

NB : maaf review tidak saya balas! Maklum bajetnya tekor! Review anda akan saya balas di chap depan! Terimakasih banyak!!!

Review?


End file.
